House of Anubis Next Generation: Alone
by nickishea
Summary: Ali is feeling abandoned by her best friends and brothers are always with each other they're ignoring her and acting as if she's not there anymore. they are still best friends and talk a lot but its not the same its like they're all in some sort of club, the acts so weird all the time. when Ali gets suspicious what will she do to get her bffs back? Rated T for swearing and stuff


Ali's pov

i walked into anubis house with my friends we all talked about stuff and met new students and all that other crap that people do on the first day. i grabbed my two twin bffs, jessica and vanessa who i call jess and nessa, and brought them into the kitchen. You guys hate my brother Andrew right, especailly you jess. i asked. umm duh everyone hates him, and ya i hate him the most why? she said with an evil look on her face i smirked and grabbed grape juice thats right staining grape juice form out of the fridge i gave it to her. we all smiled. and nessa did a really bad impression of an evil laugh and we laughed at her. then we all tried to blend in with the crowd as much as possible and tiptoed up the stairs. jess smirked and gripped the staining drink tightly as she got a good aim and made sure no body else was near him. being the evil little scheming and scarily devious dangerous girl she is she poured the drink from the top of the stairs on to andrews head without a single drop getting on anyone else. JESSICA! andrew screamed knowing it was her as he looked up and saw the three of us standing their smiling smirking and laughing like hell. Im sorry my dear big brother let my help you with that. i said as i grabbed the glass cup from jessica and dropped it on his head. it shattered and he ran into the bathroom as we all laughed again. the sad part is all of his friends helped him clean up as all the other girls laughed too, the sad part was people helping him, the other girls laughing was a bonus. sadly i didnt know that the next morning everything would change, my brothers would change my best friends/ roomies would change, and the relationship between andrew and jessica would change leaving me alone.

**_next day..._**

still Ali's pov

last night my brothers ryder and andrew my best friends jess and nessa and my friends austin sam max and angelina were acting weird they were walking around the house and snooping at stuff. then the weirdest thing happened at dinner. andrew and jessica actually exchanged smiles with each other. and when i woke up this morning jess and nessa were already out of bed. i sat in bed upset that they werent still in bed, wait maybe they just went to breakfast who said the left without me they'd never do that im sure of it. i think i hear them maybe they didnt leave without me! i heard two people, good both of them! i thought. then it sounded like my brother andrew. so its the boys aww damn it who cares. but then i heard jessi's voice, i call her that too and sometimes nessa ness, wait its both of them YIKES thats not a good mix whats wrong. i swear if the fricken come in here with fricken black eyes i will... i heard the nob turn i quickley hid under the covers of my bed, i felt bad snooping on my bff and brother but it had to be done. heres what i saw

jess stuck her head through the door as if she were looking for me. ok you can come in i guess she's in the bathroom. she said whie pulling andrew into the room. fuck are they going to fight! in my room... i dont want blood stains in here, thats right that could happen.

then andrew closed the door and they started talking about ditching school today then they... _**k-k-k-k- KISSED!**_

i almost screamed but i quickley covered my mouth although a little screech did get out. did you hear something? andrew asked. i flattened my body out as much as i could. and they didnt see me they shrugged and kissed again! OMG i feel like im going to be sick this can not be happening andrew is like shit jess can do better then that...**thing!** they left to go downstairs and i quickly got ready and headed downstairs to eat. i was quiet the entire meal. jessi and nessa tried talking to me but i just ignored them. andrew and jessica exchanged a look. i saw her secretly mouth the words do you think she..? until andrew secretly mouthed the words i doubt it. well the answer is yes i did see you kiss and i know that you sneaked out with each other and other friends at night and dont care about me anymore i know it all thanks for abandoning me and making me feel so alone.


End file.
